The placement of dental implants requires precise angulation for the best aesthetic result and longevity of the restorations that are fixed to the implants. Further, precise angulation is particularly important for proper implant functioning when occlusal forces are applied to the implant, as well as for prosthesis retention with overdentures. Additionally, improperly aligned implants can adversely affect the accuracy of impressions. Where two or more than two dental implants are implanted to support a restoration, precise angulation of the dental implants relative to each other is also required for the best function and longevity, and the least maintenance of the restoration that are fixed to implants.
Several factors can affect the alignment of implants, including anatomical variations and aesthetics, leading to sub-optimal alignment. A variety of techniques have been used to decrease angulation error during the placement of dental implants. For example, computer navigation programs have been used to produce surgical templates that guide implant placement to avoid vital structures, enhance esthetic positioning, direct placement into areas of limited bone, and permit the use of a flapless technique. These techniques increase the precision of the angular placement of dental implants, but disadvantageously, require cone beam computed tomography (CBCT) scans, and substantial training and pre-implant planning, thereby adding to the cost and time for treatment.
Therefore, there is a need for a new method for reducing angulation error during the placement of dental implants.